Virus
by Red K 5
Summary: This is an AU of the third season. Clark’s in danger.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Clark or any of the other SV characters_

_Clark sat at a table reading a book at the talon. A waitress approached him with a pot of coffee. The waitress smiled, "Would you like a refill?" Clark nodded, not looking up from his book. "Thanks," he said after he got his refill. He took a sip. "No problem," she replied, smiling._

_Chloe and Lana entered the Talon talking about what they should get Clark for his birthday. "Speed?" Lana shook her head, "Got that." "How about Star Wars?" Lana shook her head again, "He doesn't need any more Star Wars. He's obsessed." Chloe threw her hands up, "I officially give up. What would you buy Clark?" "I'll tell you later." They arrive at Clark's table. Clark put down his book and picked up his coffee, "You make the best coffee, Lana." Lana blushed, "Thank you."_

_The waitress pulled out her cell, "It is done." She hung up the phone._

_  
"No, Alicia…" He mumbled. He jolted awake in a cold sweat. He looked around the room, realizing it was just a dream. Gulping loudly, Clark wiped his face with the back of his hand. His throat was really dry from the sweat drenching his sheets and white t-shirt._

_Clark sat on the living room sofa drinking lemonade and watching late night TV. He pulled a blanket tighter around himself as he shivered. He picked up the remote and laid down on the couch. The next morning Martha shook him awake. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I must've fallen asleep." "Yeah, I can see that," she smiled, "Come on your breakfast is getting cold."_

_Clark walked into the kitchen. "Morning sleepyhead," Jonathan smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Morning, dad." Clark yarned as he poured himself a cup of coffee and put extra sugar in it and gulped it down. "Morning sweetheart," Martha placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Clark. He just stared at the plate as he felt his stomach gurgle. He pushed the plate away, "I'm not hungry." Before Martha could say anything there was a knock on the door and they saw Chloe through the screen. Jonathan opened the door. "Hey everybody," Chloe walked over to Clark, "Why aren't you ready?" "Ready for what?" "I can't believe you forgot. We need to go to the mall to shop for Pete's birthday present." "What are you guys gonna give her." Clark smiled, "Clothes." Clark walked up the stairs to change and then they left._

_  
Chloe parked her car and they got out of the car. Clark slowly walked into the entrance of mall and sat on a nearby bench, clearly out of breath. Chloe looked over her shoulder, "Clark?" He was no where in site. She took the opportunity to shop for Clark's birthday present. She picked up a purple jacket. "I don't think Pete wears purple." Chloe jumped. Clark was now behind her. "Don't do that." He just smiled and reached for a pair of shoes. He immediately dropped them and grabbed his head. He groaned in pain as he massaged his temples, wishing his headache away. "Clark, What's wrong?" "Headache..." He started but was cut off as his headache got so intense that his nose started to bleed. He looked up at Chloe, scared before passing out._

_  
The waitress came home from work and went up the stairs. She walked into her room and closed the door. "What are you doing in here, Sylvia?" She looked up from her playing cards. Sylvia turned a card over and gave a her cold stare, "I know you poisoned a guy's coffee, Catrina." "What are you talking about?" Sylvia turned another card over, "You know, you might have had mom fooled in thinking you're a perfect angel…"she looked up from her cards again, "… but you don't fool me. You're nothing but a cold-hearted killer." Catrina walked over to her and tore up the cards. She pulled out a gun, "You're right. I am a killer," she fired the gun. The bullet pierced Sylvia in the heart. She gasped, as she looked at the Catrina, surprised. She fell to the ground, dead. Catrina laughed evilly as she walked out of the room._

_Sylvia dropped her cards and jumped up. "Catrina's gonna kill me," she whispered, scared. Sylvia pulled out her backpack and began to stuff things into it. She nervously looked at the door as she zipped up her backpack. She quickly left the house._

_  
Jonathan hung up the phone and walked back to Martha to try to calm her crying. Suddenly they heared a loud moan and they ran into the living room. Clark was finally awake but he was shivering violently. "How are you feeling, son?" "So cold." There's a knock at the door and Martha went to answer it as Jonathan grabbed another blanket and draped it over Clark. Chloe stood outside. "Hi, Mrs. Kent is Clark awake yet?" "Yes. He's on the couch." Chloe entered the house and Martha and Jonathan went upstairs to give them privacy._

_Pulling a rocking chair closer to the sofa, Chloe sat down. "Hi Clark, how are you feeling?" Clark still shivered slightly, "I've been better." She gently touched his forehead, he was burning up. "Your hands are cold." "Sorry," she said sadly. She pulled piece of paper out of her purse. "What's that?" "Do you remember, Cyrus Krupp?" "Yeah, how is he." "He made a full recovery." Clark smiled, "that's great." "Yeah, he lives in Grandville with his new parents. So can you walk?" Clark was confused by her question, "Why?" "Because Cyrus's parents won't let him come here and I don't want you to die." Clark rolled his eyes, "You're over dramatic, Chloe." "Can you walk?" she repeated. "I can try," Clark said as he tried to stand but he's too weak. His nose starts to bleed from the effort. "I'll try later. I'm tired," Clark replied, out of breath. He yarned, "I gonna take a nap." Clark's eyes started to close. "No, Clark you can sleep in the car. We're going on a road trip."_

_  
Chloe drove her car down to road while Martha was sitting next to Clark with his head laying her lap in the back seat. Martha stoked his sweat-drenched hair as he shivered and moaned, "Hang on, baby just hang on." Chloe looks at her Gas Gage, It's almost empty. "I need to get some gas." They pulled up to a gas station and Chloe got out. "I'll be right back." "Where are we?" "We're in Metropolis, sweetie. Listen, I need to buy a few things. Will you be ok until I get back?" He nodded weakly. Martha hesitated, not wanting to leave her very sick sixteen year old baby boy in the car by himself. She got out with her purse and ran into the store. He fell asleep as soon as she left._

_  
Sylvia pedaled faster and faster down the road on her bike. It started to rain but she never slowed down, she was determined to save that guy. Just then her tire hit a rusty nail and her bike went flying to the side and she skidded across the pavement. "Why didn't I see this coming?" she moaned, "some psychic I am."_

_  
"I'm…going to…" Chloe wrinkled her nose as the strong smell of puke entered her nostrils. "Sorry about your car," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't worry about it. I don't care about the car, I just want you better."_

_  
They checked and walked into a hotel. Martha pulled out the thermometer, pills and water that she bought at the store. "Okay, let's see what we've got here," Martha whispered to her self, sticking the thermometer in Clark's mouth as she told Chloe to hold it for her. Martha wiped his sweat-drenched face with a wet washcloth. He shivered in his sleep at the cold touch of the washcloth. There was a loud beeping noise coming from the thermometer. Chloe took it out and she read it, "Mrs. Kent…"she trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She didn't want her favorite alien farm boy to die and she couldn't bring herself to tell Martha that her only son had a raging fever of 104._

_Sylvia came out of the bathroom. "I've been waiting for you." Chloe jumped as Sylvia casually walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Martha got up and walked toward the girl, "Who are you?" "Someone who's gonna help you." Martha shook her head, "I'm sorry but you can't help us." "Yes I can, I can help you get to Cyrus Krupp." "Who are you?" Chloe asked. "I'm Ryan's twin sister. My name is Sylvia and I'm psychic. I'm here to help." Suddenly they heard vomiting. Sylvia turned toward Clark and the brownish vomit on the floor, "Well, I never said I was a good psychic. Gross," she turned back to face Chloe and Martha, "hopefully housekeeping can clean that up 'cause we got to go, now."_

_  
"... Ryan and I were born with the same mind reading powers but I also have other powers." "Wow, I've never a mutant who haven't gotten their powers from the meteors before." "I have." Chloe looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Are we there yet?" Chloe rolled her eyes at the over asked question of every road trip. "Not yet, sweetie," Martha said sadly. "Cyrus wants us to met him at 1212 Grandview Ave," she told Chloe. "How would you know?" Clark managed to ask. "I'm a Telepath remember." "Huh?" "I think Clark was asleep for that part," Chloe said, parking the car, "We're here."_

_  
They ran into the warehouse. "No one's healing anyone," Catrina stepped out from the shadows holding a gun to Cyrus head, "Oh, Sylvia you disappoint me. Did you really think that I was gonna leave you alone and have you ruin my plans." She pulled out another gun aiming it at Sylvia, "Tie them up and don't try anything or I'll kill him, you know I will." Sylvia glanced nervously toward the car as she tied them up. Clark tried to stay awake but he felt his eyes growing heavier by the second. Catrina threw Cyrus down. "Tie him up too." She walked to the car and roughly picked Clark up, "What do you want? I-I'll give you anything. Just don't hurt him," Martha cried, desperately. Catrina threw him down causing Clark to cough up blood. "Oh, I'm not gonna hurt him I'll let the virus do it's job." Chloe looked up at Catrina with pure hatred, "What have you done?" "It's a Kryptonian virus. His insides start to deteriorate," she stated matter-of-factly then her voice turned cold, "He should be dead in a matter of minuets." Clark coughed up more blood. A floating crowbar hits Catrina, knocking her to the ground. Sylvia ran to untie Cyrus. "Nice," Chloe said as Sylvia untied them. "Thanks. I don't really like using my telekinesis but desperate times call for desperate measures." "Um... guys... it's not working." They rushed to Clark and Cyrus side. Chloe and Martha started to cry. "Come on baby please come back to us," Martha sobbed. Seconds went by until Clark finally jerked awake. Sylvia looked back but Catrina had fled the scene._

_  
Clark sat on the couch next to Chloe. "I'm so glad you're all right and all this is over," Chloe said sipping her hot cocoa, "What I still don't understand is how Catrina knew about you or a Kryptonian virus." "I don't know, Chloe but I have a felling that this isn't over."_

_  
Catrina walked up to a hooded man sitting behind his desk. "I'm sorry I failed. It won't happen again." "You're right it won't happen again." Metal spikes shot out of his hands impaling Catrina in the heart. "Never send a human to do a robot's job."_

_The End_


End file.
